ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Grizzly B5 (2006)
|manufacturer = }}The 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha is a large civillian military vehicle in the Ultimate Driving Universe. The vehicle was added during the January 2018 Mesh Update as a replacement for the H2. Description The H1 Alpha is based on the Hummer vehicle of the same name. The vehicle itself is based on the M998 Humvee military vehicle, and was initially only designed for military use, but was later produced for the civilian market due to popular demand beginning from 1992 to 2006. It was produced by AM General from 1992 to 1999 as the Hummer HMC, before General Motors bought marketing rights for the civilian version in 1999, where it was renamed the H1 under the Hummer brand in 2002. The variant of the H1 in-game is based on the H1 Alpha. This version of the H1 was produced in 2005, and was extensively re-engineered with things such as stronger steel in the chassis frame, a more powerful steering gear, new induction and power systems, and was fitted with a more powerful 6.6L GM Duramax turbodiesel V8, as a major complaint about the original H1 was its sluggish power delivery. Production of the H1 ended in mid-2006 due to GM withdrawing financial support from the H1 Alpha project as well as more strict emissions laws for diesel vehicles slated to go into effect in 2007, but the military versions still would be produced by AM General. Trivia *It is possible to tow the H1 Alpha with the DOT Tow Truck, despite the fact that in reality, the volume and mass of the H1 would likely damage the tow truck bed. *This vehicle is rather uncommon to see in-game, but it does see somewhat frequent use by military roleplayers. *The popular demand was by the Terminator himself: Arnold Schwarzenegger. *After the Christmas update, diesel fuel was added to the game. Now the Hummer H1 Alpha and other trucks can be filled up with diesel instead of regular gas. *The Hummer H1 Alpha was similar to the Willys CJ-2A because they were both stock military vehicles produced for civilian use. Vehicle Issues # The front turn signals and the side marker lights do not glow when the head lights are on. # In UD, the Hummer H1 Alpha has a 4 speed automatic transmission. In real life, its a 3 speed automatic. # On the front of the vehicle, the marker light under the turn signal is the turn signal as well. # The rear tail lights are missing screws from around them. # The front winch and D rings are very low quality. # The front grille slots are low detail. # In real life the H1 uses inboard brakes, in UD it uses disc brakes. # The rear marker lights and the side red reflectors are apart of the brake lights. # The center caps on the rims are missing detail. # A lot of the metal pieces on the vehicle are plastic in the game. (Ex. Door handles, grille guard, bumpers, etc.) # In real life, the Hummer H1 has a part time for wheel drive system. In UD, it's full time four wheel drive system. Gallery Hummer4.png|Side of the Hummer H1 Alpha. HummerRear.png|Rear of the Hummer H1 Alpha. Hummer1.png|Front of the Hummer H1 Alpha. HummerH1UD.png Hummer2.png|Showing the front tow hooks and winch on the Hummer. HummerColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:American Vehicles Category:Hummer